Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eyeglass assembly, especially to a novel and attractive eyeglass assembly in which lenses are secured stably.
Descriptions of Related Art
Along with progress and improvement of material life, people care more about portable accessories they carry on. In order to make an impact on the appearance and the eyeglasses match user's clothing, sunglasses and sports eyeglasses are getting more popular. The sunglasses and sports eyeglasses have different designs and styles so that users can select the eyeglasses with different styles or lenses depending on their mood and clothing.
Generally, eyeglasses include an eyeglass frame, two lenses mounted on apertures of the eyeglass frame, and two temples pivotally connected to two sides of the eyeglass frame respectively. A mounting lost is disposed on an inner side of each side of the eyeglass frame and the lenses are pressed into the mounting slots respectively due to material elasticity of the eyeglass frame during assembly of the lenses. Then the lenses are completely covered by the eyeglass frame. This is a pair of traditional style eyeglasses.
In order to make the eyeglasses match the user's clothing, the eyeglasses are versatile such as a half frame type, or even a frameless type besides the traditional full frame type. Take the frameless type eyeglasses as an example. A hole is formed on the lens by drilling and is used to fasten the lens with the temple. The assembly of this type of eyeglasses is trouble and the eyeglasses are easy to get damaged or cracked due to the drilling process or the external force for fastening. Or a cord is used to wrap around the lens for positioning the lens and producing the frameless type eyeglasses. However, the fixation strength of the cord is insufficient. Thus the frameless type eyeglasses are easily damaged without the protection of the eyeglass frame.
Thus there is room for improvement and a need to provide a novel eyeglass assembly that overcomes the shortcomings mentioned above.